harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam and Dylan talk about what they've been through.
This is a very special one off episode of Harpers Falls, where Dylan Harper and Adam Mathison share about their mutual tragedies. Scene: The living room of Dylan's townhouse. A few days earlier, Adam had returned to town and moved into the townhouse. The two are sitting over a pot of tea that Dylan's aunt, Velda, had made. ADAM: Are you sure that you want to talk about what we've been through? DYLAN: I think it's the only way that we will ever heal. At least, you will know what cards are on the table, you know? Besides, everyone else is out of the house for a while. Sheila and Allen went to the design house to help Cynthia, Christina and Linda get the next show ready; Shawn went to the office and he's also talking with Audra there; Barry is over at his parents house, we have the whole place to ourselves. ADAM: I am sure of that. And that is a good thing we have the house to ourselves. It will be more quiet. DYLAN: Do you want to go first? ADAM: I defer to you, Dyl. After all, this IS your house. DYLAN (grinning): That isn't enough of a qualifier, but what can you do? Well, most of what I am, you already know from what you saw of me in Harpers Falls and from when we lived in Smythewood. I am a Harper, a member of one of the most powerful and notable families in all of New England. Some would say, big deal. But others would say, WOW! They would all be about what doors are opened because of the Harper name, the Harper money, the Harper prestige; the Harper this, the Harper that. It's a mite annoying, you know? But I digress severely, here. Everyone sees me as a free spirited person. One who doesn't let things get to him. But I also tend to get burned easier than most. Mainly because of my mixed bloodline, you know? ADAM: You're a Harper, though, right? DYLAN (slightly annoyed): Yes, Adam. I am a Harper. Just because I carry more Whitehead traits than Harper traits doesn't mean I am any less of a Harper. Sheesh! Why do people keep making that distinction?! ADAM (feeling ashamed): I am sorry, I shouldn't have said it that way DYLAN (quietly): It's all right, Adam. It isn't your fault. You've merely asked a question that most people have asked at one point or another. Don't feel bad. Being more or less a mix of Whitehead and Harper blood wasn't always easy though. It seemed I had to prove my worth to be a Harper, although I have managed to do the best I can. Not that I had to do that. But things had really come to pass when I came out as gay. ADAM: Was it hard? DYLAN: Not really. Not as bad as it could have been. Living where I had, and being who I was made it grist for the gossip mills, but we managed. It was almost four years ago when I met Alex, can you believe it? ADAM (gently): I can believe it, Dyl. DYLAN (tears coming to his eyes): He was so handsome, Adam. You met him before, when we were all in Smythewood, before I moved to London for a while. Very British, indeed. He had that distance that comes with breeding, but he also had that sensitive and nurturing heart. Family helped. I am still close with his mum, Susan, who tells me that I can still call her mum, and I do. ADAM: Where is she now? DYLAN: She lives in Toronto, now. I was given a huge life sized Teddy bear that he had made for me when he was visiting his family. Mum brought it when she came to help me sort through Alex's things. At least he is now with his sister, Allison, in heaven. ADAM: It was huge news when he was murdered. DYLAN: And that damned Libby made SURE of it. And yet she was only convicted of manslaughter. Alex had been through it all with me, through TWO rapes, betrayals; lies, attacks by Molly Wainwright, and everything else. We lived through it all, only to have it being snuffed out on the whim of that little shrew, Libby Atchison! ADAM: I know what you mean, Dyl. Mine was bad, Aaron, my mom, Rebecca, dying in a car accident on a rain slicked freeway, but your lover was MURDERED, and the person responsible only got convicted on a lesser charge. I still have what I went through emblazoned in my mind. It was a normal day, and Aaron was taking my mom and Rebecca to the doctor's for a medical checkup. Nothing unusual, it's been done everyday. That day, I was working at the office. They were driving on the Schuylkill Expressway towards Fairmount Park. A semi came in the way, and they were hit. They slammed into the side of the median and then they crashed. They were killed instantly. The driver was charged and found guilty of vehicular homicide, and was imprisoned and he lost his license for good. DYLAN: My GOD! You were alone, though. ADAM: I know. After I got everything done, how I managed I did NOT know, I saw Rebecca's favorite Panda bear. I picked the bear up, held it and I just broke down and cried, for three hours. I couldn't do anything else, but cry. After I did, I got my things packed, and then I left Philadelphia. To my mind, I had nothing there anymore, and there would be nothing but very bad memories for me. So, I returned to Boston, and here's where I will make new memories, you know? DYLAN: Adam, I wish I knew what I could do. But I don't. ADAM: You already do, honey. You're here with me, and that is pretty special. (The two, bonded by their somewhat similar losses, embrace.) (Fade to: Three hours later. Sheila, Allen and Barry come in and see the two guys asleep on the couch) SHEILA: They had a lot to talk about, and they did. BARRY: A lot of kleenex was used. ALLEN: How do you know that? BARRY (grinning): Look at that pile. SHEILA: We'll get it cleaned up, but let's get these two to bed. (Sheila, Allen and Barry help get the two upstairs, and into bed. Adam awakens.) ADAM: We got things all talked out. SHEILA: You two are exhausted. You both need sleep. ADAM: I got some sleep, Dylan is more important now. (The four get Dylan into bed. Dylan hugs his teddy bear on the bed.) SHEILA: What's that, Adam? ADAM: It's the panda that belonged to Rebecca. I think Dylan should have it. I know Rebecca will know that her favorite toy is being loved by him, and it will help me heal too. BARRY: That's sweet. You should get some rest too, Adam. ADAM: I think so too. SHEILA: Velda will be here to make dinner. It won't be for another few hours though. We'll eat at seven. (Sheila, Barry and Allen leave Dylan's room. Adam pulls the blanket over Dylan, and kisses his cheek. Adam takes an afghan near the comfortable chair near Dylan's bed, and fell asleep in the chair. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:One-off episodes